The Snake and her Moonlight
by I Hate Wednesdays
Summary: Hebiko lived a harsh life but after being allowed to attended Yuuei, she hopes to make new happy memories to block out the old, painful ones. Along with making new friends, she meets Amajiki Tamaki, an upper classmate whom she quickly attaches herself to. Only her past is catching up to her, and someone wants her dead. She'd rather die then watch them get hurt. (OC x Amajiki)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"I can't promise you she is stable." the man spoke in a light tone, different from the harsh looking face he held. "She's had a very difficult life, y'know."

They continued their walk down the brightly lit hall. All Might followed behind the guard, allowing his hollow eyes to scan his surroundings. Everything was white. The pure, sanitary white one would find in a hospital setting. Though this was anything but. This was a sancutary for the insane. A place that, after reading through her papers, he decided she did not belong.

"I'm sure its been difficult here as well." All Might scoffed, eyeing the white door they stopped at.

"Actually," the orderly fumbled with a ring of keys. "She was content with her surroundings up until a week ago. Right after she watched the Yuuei sports day on television."

All Might barely had time to hide his surprise before the thick door was pushed open. Inside he heard the distinct noises of a televison blarring the commentary on the past weeks sports competition. The blond hero stepped inside to find a young teenage girl sitting in front of the old staticky television with her cheeks resting in her palms.

_"Hebiko- Quirk: Snake"_

She was just like her file had said. From her back he could see her scaled hair form into the cowl of a king cobra, the elebrate design neatly etched on with golden scales. Below her waist sprouted a long snake tail with a rattle on the end which shook slightly with her excitement.

The girl turned to the number one hero and smiled brightly. "Hello! They're getting to the best part of the competition. Do you wanna watch it with me?"

All Might merely shook his head, advirting his gaze from her naked upper half. They had explained that she refused to wear clothes, having never worn any to begin with. She had grown up being treated as an animal, her file had said. She even ate raw meat, confused as to why someone would cook it.

"Hebiko, they said you know information on the League of Villians?"

"I do," she turned back to the television. "So what? Every one gets what they want but me. I still get stuck here to rot. Might as well be back in that basement."

All Might sighed and took a few steps so that he was standing next to her. He watced the TV for a moment, chewing on his words. Hebiko was young, barely sixteen, a little older than young Midoriya. She had spent most of her life sheltered from others, never knowing friendship, love, companionship. The way she was watching the sports day on TV gave him a good idea of what she wanted deep down. Even though she'd never voice what she wanted, knowing she would never be allowed it.

"If you tell us what you know, I'll see about getting you into Yuuei." the words tumbled out of his mouth before he was ready to think them over.

She looked up at him with her large, snake-like eyes. "Really?"

He nodded, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "I never lie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Hebiko was met with mixed emotions.

Having never delt with people her age or people for that matter, her reponses to everything were short and to the point, almost bluntly so. When asked why she didn't wear the school skirt, her answer was that she didn't like clothes to begin with. And she promptly tried to pull the white shirt over her head before being stopped by Eraser.

Mineta raised his hand, practically foaming at the mouth, but was swatted in the face by Tsuyu's tongue before he could ask a dirty question. And Hebiko would have answered it, as naive was she was. The Rainy-Season hero kindly took to her new classmate, as the two shared many similarities with their quirks.

"My name is Hebiko. I don't have a last name beause I'm an orphan. I was brought here on a recomendation but I promise not to slow any of you down." the snake girl bowed deeply. "So please be kind to me. I hope we can all be friends."

And true to her word, she didn't slow them down. In fact, she wasn't behind in her school work at all. Eraser was impressed, not sure what to expect from a girl that had been housed in a sanitorium for a good chunk of her life. She must have studied hard, with nothing better to do, he concluded. She was also very vocal in class, asking questions and even helping a struggling student or two with a hard problem.

Where she did faulter was gym. It seemed in sparring she faught to kill not disable. Luckily, he had had a plan for this and paired her wiith Bakugo. The blond wouldn't go down without a fight and actually enjoyed her challenge.

"C'mon, Snake-Eyes, is that all you got? For a second I thought you wanted to kill me, but all I got was a tickle!" the explosive teenager sneered, flexing his fingers.

Hebiko straightened up and wiggled about, her rattle shaking loudly. "Is that what they call a nickname? Does that mean we are friends? How exciting!"

"Shut the hell up! We ain't friends!" explosions went off in his slight embarrassment.

Hebiko turned to Uraraka, a finger pressed to her pouted lips. "If it's not a nickname then what is it?"

The brunette crossed her arms and huffed. "An insult."

"An insult..." Hebiko murmured to herself. "I see."

The class also learned that their new companion didn't like to eat lunch, or at all for that matter. As she explained, she only needed to eat once or twice a week. Just like a snake. And since she learned on TV, that people usually don't eat raw meat and found it gross, she would rather eat alone rather than disturb the others. Instead she made her way towards the roof and made herself comfortable.

Amajiki Tamaki found it painfully embaressing to eat in front of others. There were times when he stomached the embaressment and ate with the other two members of the Big Three, but most of the time he took his lunch elsewhere. It was usually the roof, where it was quiet and relaxing, but today it wouldn't be.

Because when he opened the door to the roof he found a naked girl laid out enjoying the sun. Her long snake tail, while devoid of the gentle curve of human legs, did have a nice rounded rear and the human skin was creamy and smooth and-

He gulped, his cheeks flaming. Tamaki tried to will his legs to move. To turn around and shut the door and just walk away. But he couldn't. He was firmly rooted to the spot with the blood rushing to his head.

The girl yawned loudly and stretched out her fists before sitting up and gods if it couldn't get anymore awkward she turned to face him, bare chest and all.

"Oh, hello!" she cheerfully greeted.

"C-c-c-clothes!" he managed to squeak out before turning and pressing his forehead against the wall of the stairwell.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Hebiko apologized and tugged back on her school shirt. "I'm not used to wearing clothes."

Tamaki peaked over at her when he thought she was ready and blushed at the innocent look on her face as she attempted to tie her tie. What kind of girl wasn't used to wearing clothes and felt no shame? Taking a deep breath, he turned and carefully walked over to the girl.

Setting down his bento, he knelt beside her and gently took the red fabric from her small hands and began to fix her tie. Her big golden eyes stared intently at his face, making it even more red by the second. She reached out and softly pinched his pointed ear. Gods, he felt faint.

"I like how everyone is different with their quirks." her voice was soft and airy. "It's exciting."

Tamaki finished with her tie and sat back, nervously eyeing her bright smile. The odd girl touched her finished tie and thanked him just as greatfully.

"I'm Hebiko, let's be friends!" she jabbed her hand out into the space between them like she had seen people do on television.

"A-amajiki Tamaki..." for some reason he took her hand and shook it lightly.

A forked tongue whispered out of her mouth and she pointed at his forgotten bento. "Do you usually eat lunch up here?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck and reached for the bento. "Y-yeah, kinda."

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" she curled up in front of him and held her rattle to her chest like a normal girl would hold her fist to her chest or a book. "I already ate this week, so I don't have any lunch with me. But I can still provide companionship."

Tamaki nodded his head and carefully opened up his bento. Surprisingly, he didn't feel embaressed eating in front of a girl. Her light voice filled the summer air with stories of her favorite TV shows and all the different quirks she had encountered that day. The upperclassman learned that she was a new student, an odd one at that. By the way she talked you would have thought she'd never been to a school before.

After he had finished his bento, a girl with pink skin and another girl with wide eyes opened the roof door and peeked out.

"There you are, Hebiko! We were worried about where you had run off to!" the pink girl smiled cheerfully, ignoring Tamaki.

Hebiko stood and dusted off her bottom. "I can up here to sunbathe, no worries!"

She turned back to her new companion. "See you later!"

And with that the odd girl was gone in a muffle of giggles and a creak of the old roof door.

**A/N: Hello! Been a while since ive done a good ol' fanfic on here. Needed a break from nursing school to clear the stress. Please review and favorite. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

"I don't agree with having a... a sanitorium patient in with the general population of a school. Rgardless of whether its Yuuei or not." snapped a man in a stiff black suit.

Nezu, Aizawa, and All Might sat across the table from three other suited men from a law firm as well as the Tokyo shool board. It wasn't surprising that they were now having this conversation, after month of having Hebiko enrolled at the school. They didn't like the idea of having someone with a clouded history such as hers with students, putting them in unknown danger.

"Well," Nezu flipped through a yellow folder of papers. "She hasn't caused any problems and her grades are exellent for someone with no formal schooling."

A man with a pair of horns huffed and crossed his arms. "She claims to have information on some group of villians but whose to say she wasn't just pulling the wool over our eyes in order to escape?"

"Yes," the third man agreed, pushing up his glasses on his nose. "Has she given any of the information she promised?"

It was All Might's turn to speak but instead he found himself sighing. He had wished that the girl had given them more information to go off of but she had yet to reveal anything noteworthy. He had even asked Midoriya if she had revealed anything to him or their classmates but she hadn't talked much about her past.

"Nothing that could help our investigation." All Might finally said, turning his hollow eyes up from the desk to glance at the men before him. "But if we give her time-"

"Time? How much more time does she need? You freed a dangerous criminal on a whim and-"

It was Nezu's turn to interject, producing a paper from his folder. "She actually isn't a criminal. Her file never states that she had done anything wrong. She was locked away due to her ties to Scientifica and the way she acted towards the nurses that tried to give her treatment after she was found."

The horned man slammed his hands on the table and stood. "And who is to say this isn't part of their plan? Lie in wait and then attack innocent students? You know how Scientifica is with Quirks. Maybe this girl is a spy!"

He turned his annoyance towards Aizawa. "You're her teacher, what do you think?"

If he was hoping for the Eraser Hero to back him up he was mistaken.

Aizawa signed from his hunched position and shrugged his shoulders. "She hasn't shown any malicous intent. In fact, to me, she just seems like a child that was sheltered to the point where the outside world is like a fairy tale to her. Regardless of whether she was institionalized or not, she is still a child that that wants to learn and experence the same things in life that everyone else does."

"I fullheartedly agree!" Nezu held up a finger. "Which is exacatly why I called in Sumire Shuzenji, better known as Regenera, to look into her case. She will be evaluating her progress here."

The three suited men became silent, knowing that there wasn't a way to agure with Yuuei's plan to keep Hebiko as a student. There was nothing they could do. There had been no parent complaints. No incidents regarding the peculiar girl. Nothing for them to build a case off of. So the meeting was left at that.

But the mention of Sumire, Recovery Girl's granddaughter, left a bad taste in All Might's mouth and a hole in his gut. It had been years since he had seen her. Six years to be exact. They hadn't spoke since he left the hospital after the injury causing him to lose more and more of his ability to use his Quirk. Seeing her again after so long... would she even recognize him?

And the answer was a flat no.

Because after the meeting, as he was walking down the hallway towards the stairs with Aizawa by his side, she appeared. Sumire hadn't really changed much in the years they had been apart. Her curly, sand colored hair was shorter now, tied back into twin pigtails that barely reached her shoulders. And she still wore those large, dorky glasses.

She raised a hand towards Aizawa in greeting, saying, "Shouta! Long time no see!"

Then she passed them quickly, without so much as a glance at the Number One Hero. It stung a little, All Might had to admit. But he didn't blame her.

It was his fault they grew apart anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

"I heard my class is going camping over summer break." Hebiko happily stabbed her fork into a cube of raw beef. "What're you planning on doing?"

Tamaki glanced at the cheerful look on her face as she chewed her lunch with as much gusto as if she was eating the best cake in the world. Over the month they had known each other, he had gotten used to her choice of lunch when she had it. Once he let her try a bit of cooked beef but she wasn't impressed with the taste or texture.

"I-I don't know..." he often didn't say much during their lunches, if she minded she never brought it up.

"I've never been in a forest before. I bet it's cool!" she leaned forward, pointing at him with a speared hunk of meat. "Have you been camping before, Tamaki?"

She also had a bad habbit of calling people by their first names without asking. Not that he minded with her. To answer her question, he just shook his head and took another bite of rice and mackrel. Her rattle shook happily as she finished her meat and closed the container.

Hebiko was definately an odd girl, but not in a bad way. She seemed like she lived a very sheltered life she didn't like to talk about and he was okay with that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy their lunch breaks together. But that didn't mean he hadn't walked up there to find her naked and sunbathing a few more times after the first.

Like usual, she left before him. They never walked back together and he was also okay with that. If Nadjire saw them she wouldn't stop with the questions he either didn't know how to answer or want to. Pressing his head against a wall wouldn't stop her merciless onslaught of words. Mirio was the only person that knew about his lunch times with Hebiko and the blond was very happy and surprised his childhood friend had made another friend and a girl at that.

"I'll see you after break!" she leaned forward, her food container tucked under her arm, and patted his head like he was a stray dog. "I'll have lots to tell you when I get back!"

And with that she was gone.

X

All Might wasn't sure why he had offered to be the one to escourt Hebiko to Recovery Girl's office where Sumire now occupied as well. Maybe he was just plain stupid. Regardless, the woman he had once known so well had barely acknowledged him.

He sat stiffly in a folding chair as Sumire and Recovery Girl examined Hebiko behind the white sheet of the divider. It wasn't a full physical, they were just making notes on how her body was shaped due to her Quirk. They measure her tail, watched as she unhinged her jaw and then measured how wide it could go, they even took a vile of her blood. She faught a little at that but gave in the end.

"Open your mouth for me, please." Sumire's even tone asked.

Hebiko obeyed and winced a little as a tongue depresser moved aside her forked tongue to show the small, fleshy tube that attached to the bottom of her mouth and her tongue. She could shoot a weakend form of venom from it if she wanted. The bispecticaled woman hummed and jotted something down on a clipboard. Then she jabbed the inside of the younger girl's mouth with a cotton swab.

"Do your fangs also produce venom?" Recovery Girl asked, the first she had spoke since the exam began.

At this Hebiko's eyes widened and searched for an escapse root. Then she saw the second small vile in Sumire's hand, an empty syringe in the other. Panic set in and she screamed, her tail whipping wildly at the woman before her, knocking the needle and her glasses to the floor. All Might flew around the curtain, prepared to stop his young student but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

Sumire held a hand to her face and stared at the destressed form of her charge. The room fell silent.

Curled up in the corner beside the bed and pressed up against the wall, was Hebiko whimpering and sobbing. She looked up at the trio of adults like they were monsters coming to tear her limb from limb. She curled up against herself so much it was a wonder she didn't become two diminsional or become part of the wall. She shook and craddles her raddle to her chest like a safety blanket, flinching at the smallest of sounds or movements.

Finally Sumire spoke, saying what they all were thinking. "What did they do to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three:

_"Tsunadahime Aoki "Scientifica"- Quirk: "Slime"_

When out of her lab, Tsunadahime dressed in a loose kimono that hung off her shoulders and a pair of geta. Any that knew her well, knew that the red and black kimono was her lounge attire. A long, japanese style pipe hung loosely in her fingers as she blew out a cloud of grey smoke. Though dressed down, she was always set in a business mode that never switched off.

Kurogiri looked up from wiping the bar counter to find an old but familiar face at her bar's doorway. He raised a hand in greeting, reaching for a bottle of whiskey as the woman made her way towards a bar stool. The phantom-like man knew her usual and was quick to hand her the glass before she had even asked.

"That's why I like coming here. You know what I like before I even ask." Tsunadahime grinned, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a small sip.

Kurogiri eyed her, setting an ash tray on the counter before her. The other members of the League of Villians didn't come near her, just adverting their eyes like if they couldn't see her then she couldn't see them. None of them had a Quirk that interested her, so she chose to ignore them, but frightening them was fun too.

"It's been a while since you've showed up around here." Tomura slithered into the stool beside her and raised a finger towards Kurogiri. "Water, please."

"Yes, well," Tsunadahime took a long puff of her pipe before knocking the old soot into the ash tray. "I have some information that might interest you."

Tomura rested his temple on his knuckles and watched the older woman with interest. "Go on."

Tsunadahime chuckled and finished her drink. "A few years ago, I had quite the business partner. But then my source ran away and he found a new source I wasn't allowed to touch. So we fell apart. But a little birdy told me he might be just what you're looking for."

"And who is this old business partner?" Tomura took a sip of his own drink.

Tsunadahime grinned devilishly and said, "He calls himself Overhaul."

X

Sumire took a small sip of her coffee as she waited for the printer to spit out the results of her tests on Hebiko's DNA. Violet eyes drifted towards the clock on the wall. It was almost four in the morning. She hadn't slept all night and probably wouldn't get any sleep during the day either.

Once upon a time when she over worked herself there was man that would drag her home and run a hot bath for her. He'd even make her breakfast too. But that was almost seven years ago. Those days were gone and buried and she had ruined it. It was best if they just pretended the other didn't exist and carry on with their professional work together.

The printer beeped and spat out a single page. Sumire picked up the page and scanned over the results. She let out a long sigh. It was just as she thought but the answer printed out in ink just made it even more real. As soon as Nezu entered the office she would have to present him with her findings. With her luck All Might would be there.

It was getting harder and harder to see him. It was even more painful seeing him in his shrunken state, it just reminded her of watching that horrid fight on the news and remembering how the blood flowed between her legs. It was a painful memory that caused her grip on the paper to tighten a little.

She should have never some back from her trip from South Korea. If she had stayed there then she never would have had to see his face again. Remembered all those painful things. But she would be lying if she said that the thought of seeing him again didn't drive her to come back to Japan.

Before she knew what she was saying, the words fell from her mouth. "I miss you..."

All Might stood outside the door, waiting for his moment to enter when he heard her speak. He lowered his raised fist, ready to knock, and felt his stomach tighten into knots.

"I miss you, too..." he choked out before walking away.

X

Hebiko woke with a start, thankful that she hadn't cried out in her sleep and woke the others. She didn't want to answer their questions. Carefully slightering out of her futon, she quietly made her way down the hall and towards the front door. Fresh air would do her some good, she decided.

The moon was bright in the sky and the stars were even brighter. The air was clean and crisp and it was much quieter then back in the city. Hebiko decided that she very much liked the forest and wouldn't mind coming back again.

Midoriya was out front, too busy training to notice her come out and sit on the steps. Craddling her chin in her palms she watched him for a while before he noticed her. He was quick to apologize and fumble around for an excuse.

"Secrets safe with me." she smiled, waving a hand to dismiss his mumbling. "I just came out to clear my head."

"Oh," Midoriya sat heavily beside her, watching the snake girl gaze up at the moon. "Is something bothering you?"

Golden eyes flicked to his causing him to jump a little. "I like your Quirk, will you give it to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four:

"I like your Quirk, will you give it to me?"

Midoriya's eyes widened and he shifted a little, ready to fight the snake girl if it came down to it. Hebiko stared at him a little like she was waiting for something then she noticed his guarded actions. She only jumped and waved her hands in a flustered manner.

"Oh! I'm only teasing!" her cheeks flushed and she sighed a little. "I guess I need to practice on my humor a little."

The green haired teen chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Why would you want mine when yours is so cool?"

Hebiko paused and glanced sadly down at her tail, wiggling it a little. "It sucks not having legs and I grew up being used for my Quirk. It would be nice to not have a Quirk at all."

That came as a shock to Midoriya. Who didn't want a Quirk? When he was growing up everyone was excited to get their Quirk, no matter what it was. And as someone who was born Quirkless, he had always wanted one of his own. He could understand her wish of having legs but when he saw her at school it never seemed to bother her any. Hell, when they had that swimming class she beamed as bright as the sun when the girls said she looked like a mermaid when she swam. Of course, they had to explain what a mermaid was, but that didn't matter.

"I think your Quirk is pretty cool!" he tried to sound cheerful but it fell a little flat, she smiled anyway.

There was another sigh, this time more of a heaved, tired one. "I guess. But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

A still silence cut through the cool, night air. Neither said a word for a while and before long she stood and looked towards the sky.

"Hebiko," Midoriya looked up at the girl beside him, his brows furrowed in thought. "What did you mean when you said you were used for your Quirk?"

She didn't look at him, only turning towards the door before throwing back, "It's better if you didn't know."

X

"I have the results back from my tests." Sumire handed her yellow folder to Nezu. "I would like to run some more tests but after the fit she threw the last time, more might be pushing it."

The principal scanned over her findings and set the folder down with a startled look. "She has two sets of DNA?"

All Might looked over at her from his spot next to Nezu. "A chimera? I thought those were just made up."

Sumire folded her arms. "Actually they're not. They're rare but they do exist in the natural world. I believe your student, Todoroki Shout, is an example of a chimera born from chance. But in Hebiko's case, I believe she was created."

The room fell silent, then, "Created from a Quirk?"

"I don't think a Quirk did this. It's too clean. She was probably DNA spliced together and created in a test tube."

All Might frowned, his shoulders sinking. "Created for what?"

X

"Oh, look at all the lab rats running around!" Tsunadahime stood next to her two colleagues, peering down at the students in the forest through a pair of binoculars.

Tomura scratched his neck, peering around the lava lamp-like hair of the woman beside him. "Don't get too excited. We're only taking one, maybe two. And no you don't get to pick."

Tsunadahime lowered her binoculars and pouted at the grey haired man. "You're no fun! At least let me take back what is mine."

Tomura shook his head from side to side, weighing his pros and cons. Then he shrugged. "Why not? I want nothing to do with her."

"Fu fu fu," she chuckled back. "I've already sent one of my men down to fetch her. Hopefully, this pititful school hasn't taught her to defend herself. I need her weak and vulnerable."

X

Hebiko wasn't lucky enough to go through the nighttime walk through the forest. Instead, she was forced to go to the intermediate classes with Mina and a few others. She didn't mind really, she liked learning new things and she enjoyed Mina's cheery company. But her mind seemed stuck on her conversation with Midoriya. It was his reaction to her little joke. Maybe she had taken things to far but his reaction was odd to her. He put his guard up too fast like he didn't trust her.

She chewed on the tip of her pencil, she was probably just overreacting.

A pink, forked tongue whispered out between her lips. Then she was up out of her chair and standing facing the doorway. Something was off. There was the smell of rain after a thunderstorm and a small bit of static in the air. Someone was coming. Vlad began to angerly question her on her actions. What kind of games was she playing? Someone was-

A man barreled through the classroom door and right into her, taking them both through the classroom and right through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five:

Hebiko huffed as she stood, coughing up a mixture of blood and saliva. Glass had cut into her back and tore her thin yellow dress, blood was soaking up into the material causing it to stick painfully to her skin. Her rattle shook angrily.

_"Shigoto Kaiga "Tazer"- Quirk: Tazer Hair"_

The man that stood before her was a thick, burly man with long dreadlocks tipped with metal. When he set his gnarled gaze on her, she shivered. Hebiko knew him and when she was younger the sight of him would've petrified her. The hours of being tortured by him, the sound of Scientifica laughing evilly in the backround. But now Kaiga's appearence made her blood boil with anger. She refused to go back. No more would she be someone's quinea pig for a Quirk she didn't want or ask for.

He lundged at her, his hair wildly flicking out towards her. Unlike the rest of her classmates, Hebiko couldn't easily flip out of the way to dodge his attack. Her tail prevented her from agile movement. Instead, she flung her body out of the way, narrowly missing all but one of his locks. A metal prong sunk itself into the skin of her upper arm and sent a shock through her body.

Hebiko let out a scream and ripped the lock from her flesh, red blood oozing down the length of her arm. She gasped, her body twitching from the aftershock. From her past dealings with Kaiga she knew that the shock from his dreads was more powerful the closer a person was to him. At their current distance, and judging by her first shock, it wasn't as powerful as it could be. It was a buzz like that of a jokesters hand-buzzer. Any closer and it could be lethal.

"I won't go back!" she screamed, pressing a palm to the wound on her arm. "I refuse!"

Kaiga shrugged, bearing his nasty, yellow teeth. "Orders were to bring you back dead or alive, so you really don't have a choice in the matter."

Hebiko's golden eyes widened in shock. They didn't care if she was dead? What purpose would her body serve to them? They needed her alive for her venom unless-

A tazer struck out and latched onto her cheek before she could even flintch. Luckily, she ripped it out before he got closer to her. She swung her rattle at him, smashing it across his face and as he stumbled back she shot her weakened venom at him. She crouched lower to the floor while he swiped at his face, trying to wipe the spray out of his eyes. Wrapping her tail around his leg, she yanked him to the floor, widening her jaw to bite into his throat.

A thought struck her then. Why was she going to use the venom that had caused her so much grief? Killing him with it would have played her right into Scientifica's hands. She would be sent back into the institution, never to see her friends again. Never to change her life for the good. To help others because no one had helped her.

Kaiga noticed her pause and with an evil grin, sunk several of his tazers into her skin. The pain was excruciating and her consciouness faded in and out. As a last resort, she used the rest of her energy to wrap the rest of her tail and body around his and squeezed. Kaiga let more of his tazers attach to her, trying to get her to loosen but she wouldn't.

"I won't go back!" she screamed, giving it her all.

There was a pop and it went silent. Kaiga fell limp, his hair stopped emitting shocks, but they still stuck to her skin with their prongs. Hebiko unwrapped herself from around his body and pushed away from him before collasping onto the dirt. Every muscle in her body throbbed. Weakly raising a hand, she pulled off most of the prongs before the darkness overcame her.

X

Mirio woke in the middle of the night to a frantic call from his best friend. After the first few "um" and getting through the stuttering, Tamaki confessed that Hebiko, the girl he spent his lunch breaks with, was in the hospital. Mirio waited patiently as his friend explained that he wasn't sure if he should visit her or not. Would that be weird? What should he bring? Flowers? Was that too much? Maybe he shouldn't go, she might not want to be bothered.

After listening to everything said, Mirio laughed. It was decided that Tamaki would go visit her and they would meet beforehand to pick something out bring with him.

"I'm not so good at this kind of stuff." Tamaki turned towards the exit of the toy store, but was stopped by Mirio who grabbed him by his collar. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"She'll be happy to see you. C'mon let's go pick something out." the blond said as he pulled his friend further in the store. "I'm kind of excited that you have a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Tamaki blushed and buried his face into his shoulder.

Mirio chuckled and steered them towards the stuffed animals. "She's a girl and she's your friend. Therefore-"

"That's different and you know it." Tamaki hissed, more blood rushing to his cheeks.

"How about this one?" Mirio complately ignored him and pulled a cat stuffed animal off the shelf.

X

Mirio practically had to walk him to the hospital in order to make sure Tamaki actually went. But once he got there, Tamaki swallowed his fear and asked the receptionist what room she was in. The entire way to her room he recited what he would say, holding the pink gift back in his sweaty hands. Outside her room, he raised his fist to knock but stopped after peering through the tiny window in the door.

Hebiko sat up in her bed gazing out the window, her rattle resting on her lap neatly. Her arms were bandaged and there was a bit of gauze taped to her cheek. Tamaki felt his heart thump wildly in his chest as he watched her.

'Stop being a creep and go in!' he thought to himself and before he could second guess himself again, he knocked.

A shy, almost nervous voice called out to him. He entered quickly and closed the door behind him quietly. When he turned back to her, she was smiling so bright his nerves went haywire and he swallowed his voice.

"Tamaki! You came to visit me!" she churped, her rattle twitching in her lap like a dog's tail.

"I-I-I g-got this for... you..." Tamaki shoved the gift bag into her hands, his face so red he felt faint.

Hebiko blinked, startled but smiled gently as she pulled out the tissue paper. "I've never gotten a gift before. Thank you."

She pulled out a stuffed snake with googly eyes and a felt tongue sticking out of its mouth. The room was quiet and Tamaki began to feel like he shouldn't have picked the stupid stuffed cat instead. Embaressed, he turned his head to the side and stared at the wall.

"Tamaki, look at me, please." her voice was sweet but laced with something he soon realized was tears.

When she reached out and tugged on his sleeve, he finally turned to find her cheeks stained with tears. She smiled through them and it was a long moment before he realized she had wrapped the snake toy around her neck. Without thinking, he leaned over and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Why're you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, letting his tense shoulders sag when she shook her head.

"I'm happy. No one's ever gotten me a gift before." she lightly toughed the snakes head. "Thank you, Tamaki."

Tamaki sat heavily in the chair by her bed, rubbing his cheek in a futile attempt to make the pinkness go away. "Why not?"

Hebiko jolted a bit, startled at his question. It was her turn to blush. "I'm an orphan so... I never had anyone to give me a gift."

'Because I was locked in a basement until I was ten.' she wanted to say but bit her lip instead. Turning to look out the window, she felt her chest tighten in an odd way. There was a lot about her life she didn't want him to know. Things that would make him look at her differently. She enjoyed his company too much to chase him away. It was selfish, lying to him like that, but she knew it was better for the both of them.

"So, why were you attacked?" he fiddled with his thumbs. It was plain curiosity and she probably didn't even know the reason herself. Class 1-A had been attacked before anyway. Could've just been bad luck.

Her rattled thumped on her lap, then stilled. She kept her head turned. "I don't know."

Hebiko hated lying but if it kept him by her side longer then she'd even lie to the gods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six:

"Well, as the saying goes 'If you want something done right, then do it yourself'." Tsunadahime took a drag of her pipe and slid off her chair. "But I didn't think the girl had it in her to snap Kaiga's spine like that."

Bakugo was helpless against her evil gaze set right on him. The way she looked at him made him feel like she wasn't seeing him as a person but as a piece of meat. He had blantently refused to join them, of course, but as that woman approched them he realized that they weren't just going to let him go because he declined their proposal. They were going to feed him to the wolves instead. And Tsunadahime was the Alpha male.

"Tomura, my dear, since he refused you why don't I take him?" she placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and peered around him at the blond tied to the chair. "I'll put his Quirk to good use."

Bakugo gulped and watched helplessly as Tsunadahime slithered over to him and leaned down over him. The eyes that watched him were a neon yellow, much different from Hebiko's golden ones, and the whites were a lime green. They were narrowed and vigious and matched the evil grin painted on her lips with blue lipstick. A perfectly manicured, neon orange nail ghosted under his chin, forcing him to look up at the face of what he hoped wasn't the devil.

"Since my last little pet ran away, I'm out of sources and I do love Quirks that secrete something deadly." Tsunadahime wiped a finger across his sweaty forehead, producing a clear slime with her finger.

She rubbed the slime between her thumb, index, and pointer finger evenly before snapping her fingers together, creating an explosion like the ones he could make with his hands.

"You must produce something flamable within your sweat glands... I could use that." she smirked and wiped her hand on the side of her labcoat. "You see my last pet had venom that made a persons Quirk destory themself. But your ability could come in handly too, I suppose."

Bakugo couldnt help but gulp. Instead of giving him over to the evil scientist, they released his restraints, an idiotic move on their part, he decided. Tsunadahime didn't seem phased by his outbursts or talk of hero's, she just stood and watched the broadcast on TV, smoking her pipe without a care in the world. Eventually, after Tomura's hand was blown off his face, she sighed and knocked out the old soot from her pipe.

"Well, this is going to get messy and I don't like to play with hero's." She stepped around the bar and over towards the sink, stripping her clothes off as she went. "So I'll take my leave then."

Standing before the sink, naked, she began to melt and ooze as she stepped into the metal basin. Turning into a puddle of goo, she slid easily down the drain, leaving behind nothing but her clothes. When the hero's searched the place later, that was all they had found of her and it didn't set anyones mind at ease.

X

"There are things you know that you have to tell us." Nezu said, folding his hands on top of a yellow folder. "Your attack in the forest was different than the others."

Hebiko kept her eyes on the wooden pattern of the table, and clenched her fists together. Sumire noticed and placed a hand over hers, giving her a small smile. Naomasa had come with some news learned from Bakugo from his kidnapping and after discussing it with Nezu and All Might, Hebiko was brought in for questioning.

"You're lucky that other men weren't sent after you and others were hurt by them or you might have been kicked out of the school." Nezu pressed, then pulling out a photo from the folder, he slid it to her. "You knew him didn't you."

Hebiko's eyes widened at the autopsy photo of Kaiga. So she had killed him. What did anything matter anymore? They'd send her away anyway for her unheroic manner of taking out Tazer anyway. Finally, she caved.

"Yes," her voice was soft and almost a whisper. "He worked for Scientifica."

Naomasa sighed and scratched his head. "When you were placed in the institution it was because of your ties to Scientifica but it was never specified what those ties were."

"I was her... guinea pig. She tested me and used me for my venom." Hebiko felt hot tears pricking her eyes. "My venom causes a person's Quirk to go heywire and become uncontrollable to the point were it kills them."

Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at the adults around her. "I never asked for this stupid Quirk! I never meant to... to kill Tazer! I... I just want to be normal..."

Naomasa mumbled to himself that Scientifica may have used that venom and altered it to be used for the enhancement drugs running in the black market. But All Might just stared at the sobbing girl. Midoriya had told him about his encounter with Hebiko on the camping trip, but now that he knew more about the snake Quirk girl, his heart kind of went out to her.

With Sumire's hand on her shoulder, Hebiko explained her years of being held in a windowless basement with nothing but a dirty matress on the floor. Never fed except for the live rats she would kill and eat. Never given clothes or affection. All she wanted was to be normal. Live a normal life. And for sixteen years one was denied to her until All Might had asked for her to be transfered into Yuuei's care.

She was assured that no charges were going to be pressed against her, but that if she did anything like that again then she might have to face going back to the insitution. Hebiko was so relieved that she burst into fresh tears.

X

After putting her new dorm room together, Hebiko couldn't help but distance herself from the rest of her class. Her talk with Nezu and the others had put her on an edge she was afraid to fall from. If the others knew what Bakugo did then they might look at her differently. Like those orderly's did when she first arrived at the institution. How they looked at her with gross expressions like she was the worst human being on earth. If her classmates, no, her friends, looked at her like they did she was sure she'd fall off that edge and into the abyss.

When everyone had rushed to compete on who had the best room, she slunk off and found her way to Bakugo's dorm room door. Behind it was silence but before it was a girl shaking with nerves. Hebiko raised her fist towards the door and inhaled a deep breath. He answered quickly after she knocked to her surprise and for a moment she thought that maybe he had been waiting for her to visit him. If he was, he didn't act like it.

"What do you want, Snake-Eyes?" he glared at her, only opening the door a crack big enough for half of him to be shown.

"I need to talk to you." she mumbled, clutching her rattle to her chest. "In private if possible."

"Fuck off, I'm busy." he growled, going to slam the door shut.

"Please, wait!" Hebiko jammed her tail in the crack of the door like she had seen people do with their feet on TV.

She let out a yelp and the door bounced back open a little, shocking Bakugo. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in. Then he stuck his head out, looked both ways, made sure the coast was clear, and slammed the door shut.

Having never been in a boy's room before, Hebiko glanced around and waited to be told where to sit and when. Bakugo didn't say a work but pushed her towards his bed before sitting on his desk chair backwards. She sat and rubbed her throbbing tail with a whimper.

"So, spill. Whatcha wanna say to me?" he barked, irritated with how long it was taking her to get to the point of her visit.

"I wanted to clear something up with you." she began, cradling her rattle on her lap, unable to look him in the eye. "They said you met Scientifica?"

"Tch," he turned his head to the side like the name left a bad taste in his mouth. "Crazy bitch."

"So you know..."

He startled her by leaning over the back of the chair and glaring dead in her eyes. "If you're worried I'll go around telling everyone, get real. I'm not a fucking school girl. You're business ain't nobody's business."

Hebiko sighed in relief. She didn't think he would tell anyone. She just didn't want him to misunderstand her because deep down she had some respect for him. He was the first to take her seriously sparring after all.

"I didn't think you would tell anyone. I mostly don't want you to get the wrong idea." she held up her finger, punctuating her point. "I was her test subject, nothing more."

He raised an eyebrow. "I know. And I gotta say, you've got some fuckin' balls to still be able to smile after the shit she must have put you through."

Hebiko let her hand drop into her lap, her eyes downcast. "You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven:

"So, are you ready for your provisional test?" Tamaki asked casually a few afternoons after they had moved into the new dorms.

It's the first words he was able to sneak into her endless babble of how the camping trip went, besides the whole villians thing.

Things had settled back into their usual routine after the short break after the disasterous camping trip. Hebiko didn't talk much about the attack, only telling him about all the other things they had done and what new things she could do with her quirk. He wasn't too happy to hear about how someone named Bakugo had taught her how to catch raw meat in midair with her mouth like a dog. And he also wasn't so sure why that peeved him a little. Not that he would voice it to anyone let alone Hebiko.

But the question he was finally able to ask her seemed to throw her a little off kilter. The endless smile she had faultered, trembled, then cracked into a deep frown. She turned her golden eyes downcast and poked her last bit of meat with her fork.

"Uh, I'm not taking it with the rest of the class. I have to take the extra classes with those who failed it, then retake it with them." the usual airiness of her voice shook a little.

He wanted to ask why they had made that change for her but before he could muster the words to leave his tongue, she rebuilt her smile and was pointing to his lunch.

"What's that weird thing?" what she was pointing to was a bit of octopus.

He had gotten into a routine of bringing new pieces of meat for her to try every now and then. None of what he had brought had interested her at all. She didn't seem to like any other kinds of meat other than beef and lamb was alright but she could only eat a few pieces before feeling sick.

"Oh, um, I brought some for you..." Tamaki reached back into his bag and produced a small container of raw octopus. "It's octopus..."

Hebiko eyed it oddly before stabbing a piece with her fork. Tamaki watched her face as she chewed it, finding her expression go from disgusted to delight in a matter of seconds. He never asked why she didn't know different types of food or why she could only eat raw meat. It was something he had come to realize that she didn't like talking about and he was okay with that.

"I like it!" she chirped, leaning forward into his space. Another thing he was slowly getting used to. "Can I have some more?"

He gave her the rest of the container and couldn't help but smile softly as he watched her inhale the rest of the octopus.

X

All Might felt like an idiot standing in front of Sumire with two cups of coffee from a place that used to be her favorite coffee shop. But the look on her face told him that maybe it wasn't her favorite shop after all and he had just made himself look like a desperate fool. Her expression was certainly different fom the one she would have given him years ago and from the one he had hoped she would give him from the pathetic peace offering he had in his hands.

"You almost die- again- and all you have to say for yourself is 'I got you some coffee'?" she folded her arms tightly over her chest like a sheild.

All he could do was shrug timidly and hold out the still warm coffee. "It's your favorite?"

Sumire snatched the cup from his hands and took a long swig. "Well, you do getting brownie points for remembering my favorite coffee after six years."

"Sumire, please," All Might took a small step forward, setting his own cup down on the counter. "I just want things to get back to the way they used to be."

"No," Sumire pressed her hand flat on his chest, her own chest twisting at the boney feel of his. How weak he had become trying to protect the world for... them. "I can't go through that heartbreak again."

All Might gently took her hand in his own and pressed it against his heart. "I should have been there for you when you lost the baby. I regret every day for being the reason you miscarried our son. I'm not a hero anymore, so..."

Sumire pulled her hand back like his touch burned her. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The broken man that once held the title of Number One Hero was ready to get down onto his knees and beg. The hurt look in her eyes was enough to make his heart sink into his gut. He never should have been so weak as so get a hit like he had that day, the day that ruined everything. He never should have left things like he had. Instead he left the hospital without even visiting her, his wife, and thrown himself back into hero work like his son had never died before taking his first breath.

"No," All Might began, heaving a sigh and turning his eyes towards the ground. "You're right it won't change anything. And I can't apologize enough for what I did. I'm sorry."

This time its Sumire's turn to sigh. She sets her cup down on her desk next to half finished paperwork and reaches out to cup All Might's face in her hands. "To be honest, I'm tired of running away. I'm tired of being angry."

All Might smiled softly and gripped her smaller hands in his larger ones. "Please don't run from me anymore."

X

Hebiko didn't jump straight into the fray of Ectoplasms like everyone else did. She shied back, clutching her rattle with her stomach knotted with nerves. Ever since her fight with Tazer she was afraid of hurting someone like that again. Especially if it was a teacher. And she wasn't lying to Tamaki when she said she learnt some new things about her quirk during camp. She did. They just weren't as fancy as everyone else's special moves they were trying out now.

Of course her rattle could be used as a weapon and she had learned to do a coil attack that was fast but it was only truely affective if she unhinged her jaw and bit the person at their weakest point. But that would mean using her venom and that could kill a person and heroes don't kill people. And she didn't want to go through that we had with Tazer during the camping trip again. Sumire had told her that after running some tests on her venom that if she bit someone twice it would counteract the venom, acting as its own antidote. The only downside was that she was afraid it would go wrong and that person would die because of her.

"You seem worried about something." An Ectoplasm clone appeared before her out of thin air causing her to jump a little.

"Oh! Um, I... well... yes." Hebiko fumbled with her words and finally let her shoulders sink with the weight of the world. "I have a special attack, I think, it's just..."

"I see," said the clone. "I have been informed of the problem with your Quirk. Perhaps the Support Department could make something to help prevent injury to others?"

Hebiko thought for a minute. What could they possibly do to help? She envied everyone else with such simple yet powerful Quirks. Hers was a disater created to harm others not help them. Her thought jarred when there was a bustle of laughter behind her. Turning she found All Might heading towards her after leaving Kirishima who was busy using his hardnening on an Ectoplasm clone.  
Even Mineta had found a new move. She groaned a little.

"Young Hebiko! How is the special move going?" the former Hero patted her head in greeting. "I heard you called it 'The Viper'?"

"Not well..." she mumbled, her rattle shaking lightly in disappointment.

"I advised her to go see the Support Department to see if there was anything they could make her to prevent injuries to others with her Quirk." the clone spoke up, making Hebiko blush with failure.

"I see," All Might thought for a moment, caressing his chin before snapping his fingers. "Maybe they can make you some caps to put over your fangs?"

Hebiko's face lit up. She hadn't thought of that.

"That's a great idea!"

X

"Several of our dealers have left our group in favor of joining Overhaul and his group. Not to mention that sales are down now by fourty percent." said Night Owl, frowning and flipping over a sheet on her clipboard. "We only have about ten percent of our venom stock left."

_"Night Owl- 'Quirk: Owl'"_

"Things were better with that little mutant in the basement." chimed in Smoking Gun, tipping his cowboy hat back.

"_Smoking Gun- Quirk: Finger Guns"_

Tsunadahime took a long drag from her pipe. "If only I could have gotten my hands on that boy. We could've been selling bombs or naplam. Such a shame."

The slime user sat at her desk in her office, her underlings sprinkled around the room. The large eyed girl before her spluttered and flipped through her notes, looking for something to say that would please her boss. The cowboy wannabe lounged on the couch, a cigarette hanging losely from his lip, a sharp eye watching the woman at the desk. Two more sat at the table, a dark haired woman sipping tea from a classy china cup and a girl with her hair covering her face.

"That school has a good supply of Quirks we could use to our disposal." Dark Widow hummed, setting her cup down with a click. "If only we had access to it."

_"Dark Widow- Quirk: 'Spider Webs'"_

_"_Their guard is up more after the attacks by the League of Villians. It would be hard to kidnap any of the students, although... we do have a few trump cards up our sleeves." Tsunadahime stood and knocked the old soot out of her pipe.

Night Owl gasped and nearly dropped her clipboard. "You... you mean we're switching to plan C?"

Tsunadahime smirked. "Yes, please inform Human Error of our new plans. It goes into effect tomorrow afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight:

"One, two, three! Pull!"

Hebiko held onto Mina while Uraraka and Tsuyo tugged on the large single piece of skin they were pulling their strength together to remove. The snake girl was embaressed to ask for help removing her shedding skin but when she was in the institution she had help then, so help was necessary. Especially after she slipped in the bathroom trying to do it herself and smacked her face off the sink.

Uraraka held up the single mold of skin shaped like her tail and stared at it in wonder. "This is so cool! You do this every month? Like a period?"

Hebiko nodded and released her hold on Mina. "Just about. The tail isn't bad but my human skin doesn't peel like that. It's more like sunburn."

Mina thought for a minute. "I have some good moisturizers you can borrow. They might help."

Even after slathering herself in those creams, it only worked in hiding her peeling skin for an hour or so. During class she kept her body covered in her blazer, not taking it off even if she was sweating from head to the base of where her tail started.

She was busy staring out the window, balancing her pencil on her top lip and nose when three upperclassmen walked in. Golden eyes focused on the world outside the classroom, completely unaware of the surprised gaze set on her.

Tamaki entered the classroom behind Nejire and Mirio, his body tense with nerves. His anxious eyes found the form of Hebiko at her desk, unaware of his presence. A new wave of nerves wracked his body as he watched her balance her pencil on her puckered pink lips. That cherry red tongue whispering out of those lips. He swallowed thickly, his palms slick with sweat.

The pink girl next to her tapped Hebiko on the shoulder and she started, dropping the pencil back to the desk. Shaking the daydreams out of her head, she turned to the front of the classroom and met Tamaki's stare before he could turn away. The smile she gave him melted his resolve to be normal and he quickly turned his back to the class and pressed his forehead to the blackboard.

He tried to avoid her on the way to the gym and then in the gym but he kept feeling her questioning gaze upon him. It made his throat dry and had him questioning why he was even trying to avoid her. From his position against the wall, he glanced sideways at the snake girl and found her on the sidelines watching Mirio attack her classmates. Her golden eyes were focused and bouncing around with all the movement. She was wearing her jacket with a hood, pulled up over her head, her arms crossed over her body.

He looked away and when he peered back he found her mere inches away from him. All the blood in his body went to his head.

"Why are you hiding your face, Tamaki?" she blinked up at him innocently.

"N-n-no reason!" He blushed, wanting to stick his head through the wall like an ostrich in the sand. "I'm n-not hiding!"

Deep down he knew it was because he had taken too much of a liking to how her lips looked back in the classroom. That was a secret he would take to his grave. Now he couldn't help but notice not only how she was hiding so much of her skin but she also wasn't participating in Mirio's demonstration.

"Why aren't you with the others?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder and wincing at how his best friend was beating all the underclassmen.

Hebiko followed his line of sight and strugged. "I'm shedding right now so it'll be uncomfortable to move around like that. Besides, I've already found a flaw in his Quirk and I'm just biding my time."

Tamaki's mind buzzed at all the information she threw at him at once. "Shedding?"

Hebiko nodded and pulled back her sleeve, revealing patches of dry skin flaking off. "It's kinda gross. So I like to hide it."

They fell into silence as Hebiko watched and waited for her turn to take on Mirio. He didn't know what she had planned but he doubted it work. Mirio was a formidable opponent. Once the last of her classmates had been taken out and Mirio stood in naked victory, she pushed herself off the wall beside him and made her way towards the upperclassman.

Tamaki turned fully to watch as she stared Mirio dead in the eyes as she approched him. His best friend opened his mouth to say something dumb like "you must be the girl Tamaki talks about" but it died in his throat as Hebiko swung her rattle and whacked it against his exsposed manhood. The room fell into shocked silence. Most of the men in the room groaned in joint agony at the sight of another man going down that way. And Aizawa just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did you know that would be his weak point?" Midoriya asked excitedly as they made their way to the changing rooms.

Hebiko shrugged. "I noticed he kept parts of his body solid during fights. I figured if I approched him he would make himself permeable in case of attack, but would leave one spot solid. That spot was just a lucky guess."

"A painful one." groaned Kirishima, clutching his own madhood at the thought of the same happening to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine:

_"Human Error: Quirk: Human Computer"_

Smoking Gun leaned over the younger boy's shoulder frowning. This Quirk always gave him the creeps. Which was saying something considering he worked with a girl who could see how and when someone died. But Human Error just stared blankly at the wall at his desk, fingers tapping away at the warped plywood. The older man peered down at the teenager's bright blue eyes, the ghostly reflections of computer windows flashing by.

"Did you get it yet? Boss is getting impatient." Smoking Gun pestered, leaning back out of Human Error's space and folding his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the teenager let this eyes glare at the man beside him. "Almost got it. Y'know it's not easy getting a student roster from a closely guarded school like that. Not a walk in the park, let me tell ya."

"We wouldn't be here if it was." Smoking Gun grinned, he was computer-illiterate afterall. Still used an old fashioned flip-phone.

"Of course."

The printer beside them beeped and began to spit out page after page of names and their Quirks.

"Get comfortable, you'll be here a while." the younger hacker sighed.

x

"Why don't you just tell her you get butterflies when you see her?" Mirio asked, not taking his eyes off the video game they were playing.

"W-what?!" Tamaki spluttered, loosing focus long enough to loose the game. He didn't care. "W-w-why would I do that?"

"I'm not as stupid as I look." Mirio chuckled, setting his controller down. "I've seen how you look at her."

Tamaki frowned in defeat. His best friend wasn't lying. Since the cold wheather had started up, he had gone back to his usual lunch spot with the rest of the Big Three. Hebiko had gone to sit with a group of her classmates, four boys and two other girls, the pink one he recognized from his first meeting with the snake girl. That table was always roudy and loud, but whenever he glanced at her she was smiling and laughing.

Mirio must have caught him looking at her a few times during lunch if he was asking that question now. Tamaki tried to be sly when he glanced that way, but obviously not sly enough. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss their lunch time meetings. And part of him wondered if she did too.

"Just ask her out on a date or something." Mirio said casually, picking up his controller again to restart the match. "The worst she could do is say no, which I doubt will happen."

It felt like a large black cloud was forming over Tamaki's head. While his best friend had put it very lightly, rejection would be a heavy blow to him because it would be his first and probably the only time he would work up enough courage to ask her something like that.

"B-but what would we do f-for a d-d-d-date?" Tamaki mumbled, staring at the carpet, his controller long forgotten. "She doesn't eat normal food so anything with that would be out of the question. And I don't even know really what she likes! S-so..."

Mirio paused from creating his character and thought for a moment. "How about the arcade? You could win her another stuffed toy. You said she liked the last one you got her, right?"

"R-right."

The blond turned back to the TV screen. "There you go. Take her to the arcade, maybe walk around. See what the day brings."

Tamaki groaned and flopped sideways onto the bed, burying his burning face into the soft blankets. "You make it sound so easy!"

x

It wasn't often that Aizawa found himself at the bar, he didn't do it very often due to work and the fact that sleep usually outruled everything else some days. But on this particular day he decided that he needed a drink. Or two. He slunk into the bar and slid into a bar stool, ording a drink quietly.

His class had been more unruly since getting their licenses and the two that didn't pass seemed to act up a little bit more than usual. When he had come to check in on them during self-study he found Mineta taped to the ceiling, all the desks were built into a make-shift fort that the girls were hiding in, while the rest of the boys were trying to break up a fight between Bakugo and Midoriya. And right off the bat he knew that A) Mineta deserved his punishment on the ceiling and B) that it was Bakugo that had started the fight. Regardless it was a headache he didn't need.

After a while of sipping on his drink a dark haired woman entered and sat next to him. She had six arms and pale, milky white skin that clashed with the black dress she had on and her equally black hair. She was a beauty but he wasn't the kind of guy that would pick up women at the bar. That was Mic's thing. And the latter had told him time and time again that he needed to find a girlfriend and maybe that would make him cool down a bit. Aizawa doubted it.

"Did you have a rough day?" came a thick voice beside him.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He turned to find the woman smiling at him, her red lips plump and curved nicely. Ruby eyes, narrowed and slanted, watched him closely, waiting for a reply.

He hadn't really come for small talk. Just a quick drink, then home. But-

"You could say that." he mumbled, swirling his drink in his hand. "Could you tell?"

She laughed. "It's written all over your face. Can I ask what you do that has you so tired?"

Aizawa chuckled and decided to, for once, take Mic's advice. "I'm a school teacher."

"Ah... teenagers can be difficult. They are at that age, though." she took a sip of her drink.

"And you?" Aizawa found himself interested in the odd woman beside him. He didn't understand why.

"I'm a seamstress. I own a little boutique on the strip. In fact," she pulled out her phone with two of her hands and took another sip with the third. "I just finished a wedding dress for a customer about an hour ago. I'm here to relax."

She showed him her phone. It was a gorgeous dress, white and cream silk lined with pearls and jewels. It must have taken weeks for just one person to do all that extravagant work. Then again she had six arms, so maybe that perfession was suited for her. He nodded in approval and she pulled her phone back.

"It took me two weeks, give or take. I'm glad its done." she leaned back and streached her back with a few pops.

After a while they fell into a comfortable conversation and Aizawa found his one drink turn into four and the hours ticked by faster than he would have liked. He learned that the intriguing woman was Kumoko Ogumo, a fitting name for a woman with eight limbs. Once they had finished their drinks and she stood to leave, he found himself offering to walk her back to her apartment. She was reluctant at first but allowed him to get her home safely.

At the door she offered for him to come in for coffee. Aizawa was definitely not that kind of man, but she smirked and told him it was just coffee and not to get any ideas. But he couldn't help himself, he cupped her check and kissed her while she looked around in her purse for her keys. It was a spur of the moment thing. He had no idea what had gotten into him.

It was a thought he had again later that night when he found himself in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was defiantly not the kind of man that would fall into bed with women so easily. Maybe she had a pheromone Quirk? But he doubted it, he had slyly tried to erase her Quirk, to snap himself out of her spell. It didn't work. And now he was laying there in her bed with that gorgeous woman using his bicep as a pillow, her soft breath fanning his neck.

Without much thought he curled his arm around her pulled her tighter against him. Maybe Mic wasn't wrong after all.

_"Kumoko Oguro 'Dark Widow': Quirk: Spider Webs"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten:

_"You're Toshinori Yagi, right?"_

_The girl that stood before him wore large, dorky glasses with big purple eyes hidden behind them. Her wavy, sand colored hair was long and pulled into twin pigtails. She stared down at him, sitting at his desk, and waited for him to answer her. He was dumb struck for a moment, wondering why she wanted to know who he was and why. Since he was new, starting school two weeks late due to injuries, no one had really tried to talk to him or be friends with him. This odd girl was the first._

_Toshinori nodded his head._

_The girl smiled and put her hand to her chest. "I'm Sumire Shuzenji, the class vice-president."_

_He forced himself to smile up at her like his master had tought him to. Sumire returned the gesture with an even bigger grin. She seemed bubbly and happy, like a ray of sunshine that was unbreakable. Like nothing could bother her._

_"If you ever need anything just ask me or those two goons behind you." even insulting someone she still held that unwavering smile._

_"He's the goon, not me." came a calm voice behind him._

_Toshinori turned to find two boys seated in the row behind him. One was blond with crazy green eyes shadowed behind sunglasses and the other was dark haired with a bored, tired expression. The latter was the one that had spoken first. Aizawa he said his name was and the other was Hizashi._

_"C'mon, VP, you're just as crazy as we are." chuckled Hizashi, leaning over his desk. Then he whispered to Toshinori, "Don't let her fool you."_

_A fist landed hard on the blond's head. "What was that?"_

_Hizashi winced. "Nothing, VP! Nothing!"_

_Toshinori watched the trio in wonder. Yuuei was certainly different compared to other schools but maybe it was just the students._

_A girl poked her head into the classroom. "Vice-Prez, Kayama is in the boy's bathroom again!"_

_"Geez, again?" Sumire mumbled, leaving the group to go take care of the other student Toshinori assumed was a girl._

_He turned back to the pair of boys and frowned. "If she's the vice-president then who is the president?"_

_"That would be me."_

_Toshinori turned to the voice. Another female student stood at his desk. She was tall and slender like a model and wore her uniform perfectly, unlike her counterpart who never wore a tie. Her eyes were a neon yellow and the whites were lime colored. Intead of hair, there was an oozing, red mass that wavered on her head, reminiscent of a lava lamp. She seemed vicious._

_"I am Tsunadahime Aoki, class president."_

All Might woke with a start, sitting up in bed to press his palm to his sweaty forehead. It had been a dream of his past, but one that still frightened him. A fellow student of his from his time at Yuuei had become a villian, using people for their own gain. If anyone he never expected the straight-laced class president to be that person.

His other hand shifted to the space beside him and gripped the empty sheets. She'd already left.

x

"Sorry for bothering you so late at night, sensei." Midoriya sheepishly bowed his head a little at the tired woman standing in the doorway of the infirmery.

Bakugo stood beside him, glaring as usual, hands in his pockets. Sumire waved them in with a yawn, shuffling with her slippered feet towards the cabinet. Both boys sat on complete opposites ends of the bed and watched her collect her supplies. All Might had called her to treat the two boys after their fight at Ground Gamma. Both boys insited they were fine but the former hero wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I hate to see you two fighting." Sumire sighed, dabbing a scrap on Midoriya's cheek. "And I know All Might doesn't either."

"Tch, what do you know?" Bakugo snipped, crossing his arms.

Sumire shot a glare his way. "More than you. I am his wife after all."

The boys stared at her in shock. She couldn't hold her scolding frown for long and broke into a smile. Tapping a bandaid to the green haired teen's cheek, she turned back to the cabinet. They had barely seen any interaction between the doctor and the old symbol of peace, she had to have been lying. But something told them she wasn't. As All Might fanboys they had never heard of their hero being married.

"We wanted to keep it a secret, if you're wondering." she said, coming over to Bakugo with peroxide and gauze. "It was safer that way. Not that it mattered in the end."

"Why...?" Midoriya mumbled, watching as the older woman faught to clean the wounds on his childhood friends hands.

Sumire glanced up with a sad smile. "I miscarried."

Midoriya glanced down at his hands. It was shocking news and he wondered how All Might had felt, losing a child then growing apart from the woman he loved. Was that what it was like to be a hero? To lose the things you love? Was it better to not have those things at all?

Sumire began to carefully wrap the blonds hands. He had stopped fighting her and was watching her closely. Questions bubbling on his pursed lips but too proud to ask them.

"I think that's why Toshi is so fond of the two of you." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're the sons he never had the chance to have."

Bakugo looked up at her to find her caring gaze dotted with tears.

"It was twins." he whispered, angered at the softness of his own voice.

Sumire blinked and stared at him in shock. "Well, yes. But I never told him. He would have been devastated to know he lost two children. Even though it was my fault and not his."

She sighed and began to put her materials away. "Regardless, the two of you shouldn't fight. It's not fair and dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakugo stood and stalked towards the door.

He stopped to glance back at the woman his hero loved. Was their relationship a lesson to them all? That heroes don't get to love because it'll be ripped from them? Bakugo thought of that bubbbly brunette that had stolen his heart at the sports festival. Regardless, he decided that it wasn't worth it and to take the lesson as it was. He didn't need the heartbreak.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven:

"This better be worth my time, Scientifica." Chisaki, better known as Overhaul, glared at the woman walking beside him.

"I just hope they don't make fools of themselves." Tsunadahime sighed, bringing her pipe to her lips. "They have a tendency to do that."

Once inside the warehouse she knew it wasn't going to go well. If anyone was the fool it was her for thinking Shigaraki would play nice. The high and mighty boy ended up embarrassing her in the end. And Tsunadahime didn't take that lightly.

Folding her arms, she glared a the rag-tag team of wannabe villian like a displeased mother. After the warehouse door had slammed shut, she moved towards them, stepping over the stump of the fallen member of the league. With wild eyes and flaming lava-like hair, she approched them with malice.

"How dare you embarrass me!" she shrieked, reaching out for Shigaraki.

"Slime Lady, please!" Twice stepped forward and she grabbed him by the throat instead.

Bright yellow goo appeared blubbling and oozing from her wrist and hand, curling and slithering until it filled the masked man's mouth and nose.

"Silence, worm." she hissed, sparring a glance at the gagging man she held.

"Scientifica, I apologize. Please let him go." Shigaraki spoke softly.

Tsunadahime threw Twice back and lowered her arm. Her yellow eyes found the grey haired man and she sighed.

"I have my own agenda. Don't waste my time again."

With that she left.

x

Hebiko found herself walking alongside Midorya and Mirio towards their joint internship. While still not having her lisence, she was being sent with them. She had no idea of why she was being summoned but it didn't calm her nerves. Both boys questioned why she was going to meet with their new boss and it took her a minute to chew on her words.

"Maybe he thinks I know something." she mumbled, resisting the urge to cradle her rattle, instead settling on chewing on her bottom lip.

"Know what?" Mirio asked, peering down at her worried face. He exchanged a glance with Midoriya. "Do you know information on Overhaul?"

Hebiko didn't answer until they were on the train and she was sandwiched between the two curious boys. She feared their reactions. Would they be cautious of her? Or would they be okay with her like Bakugo was when he learned of her secret? Would Mirio tell Tamaki?

"So, what is it?" Mirio pressed lightly.

Midoriya shot his sempai a look that told him not to force her. But they'd learn sooner or later. So Hebiko gave in with a deep breath.

"I guess you'd learn eventually." she released the air she had just sucked in, squeezing her hands together. "It's probably better if I tell you now."

The boys glanced at each other then waited patiently for her to gain the courage to speak again.

"I used to be Scientifica's... lab experiment." Hebiko began, afraid to look at them. "She kept me in a windowless basement and tortured me to keep me docile. I didn't grow up in an orphanage. I lived in an institution for dangerous people until I came to Yuuei. Scientifica wanted me for my venom so she could make those Quirk enhancement drugs she sold."

"What does that have to do with Chisaki?" Mirio asked softly.

Hebiko snapped her head to him, surprised. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would we be?" Midoriya answered with a smile. All of the puzzle pieces falling into place.

She looked back and forth between the two, giving herself whiplash. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Relief washed over her. They weren't angry or afraid of her!

"I was afraid you'd think badly of me." she began to sob, attracting a few wary glances from the other passengers.

Mirio wrapped her into a tight hug, letting her tears wet his shirt. "No one thinks badly of you."

x

Hebiko gulped. Again sandwiched between the boys on a couch, she found herself being stared down the nose of Night Eye. With his fingers steepled, he seemed to be judging her every breath. Mirio found her hand and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So, you were Tsunadahime's old guinea pig?" Night Eye began, pushing up his glasses. "What can you tell me about your time with her?"

Hebiko frowned, her eyebrows pinching together. "Why?"

Midoriya spoke up then. "We found Chisaki's daughter running away the other day but were unable to save her. We want to save her for real this time but-"

"You don't know where to start." Hebiko finished with a sigh. "If she really is his daughter she's probably treated better than I was."

"How so?" Night Eye drawled, picking up a pen and holding it still against a blank sheet of paper.

"Well," she pressed a finger to her lips in thought. "I was lucky I had the dirty mattress they gave me. And if she had clothes she was super lucky 'cause I never had those. They treated me like an animal, they never would have lied and said I was related to them."

"You don't think she's his daughter?" Night Eye jotted something down quickly. "Why?"

"She's someone's daughter. Some one close to him. Otherwise she wouldn't be treated nicely." Hebiko let her eyes fall. "I hope they don't punish her too harshly for escaping."

"Did they punish you? Did you run away?"

She felt like she was being questioned by the police ready for her to slip up with her story. Not a Hero trying to save a little girl.

"I did in the end. I tried several times before then, too, but I never got far. Tazer always caught me and shocked me until I passed out." she thought for a moment. "They never fed me either. I ate rats. Did she seem well fed?"

"Yeah," Midoriya said breathlessly, the shock of the past of his classmate seemed to have winded him.

"Thank goodness." she sighed, putting a hand to her heart.

x

"He's going to make a fool of me again." Tsunadahime sighed, rubbing her temple against the headache that was suddenly forming.

Chisaki glanced up at her then back down at the empty couch in front of him. He'd only known the slender woman for a few years now and it was odd to see her pull favors for others like she had with Shigaraki. He guessed it had to do with the loss of her groups best asset. Whatever it was he hoped he would get the better end of this deal.

Tsunadahime's phone pinged and she looked down at in surprise. "I'll have to leave this meeting early. Something's come up."

Chisaki watched her pocket her phone and step away from the side of the couch. "I'll contact you later with the results of this meeting. If it goes well."

Tsunadahime produced her pipe from her pocket and made her way towards the door just as Shigaraki and his crew entered. Pausing beside the young man, she glared at him with her peircing yellow eyes.

"Do not make me regret helping you." she hissed under her breath for just his ears to hear.

The grey haired man merely nodded. "Of course."

After the door behind her had closed, she lit her pipe and took a long drag before taking out her phone and dialing a familiar number. She glanced back at a camera, watching as a thick slime grew on it.

"What news do you have?" a pause. "I see. Contact Owl and let her know there's a change of plans."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve:

Tamaki wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Maybe if he was born with an invisibility Quirk he could just disappear when he got embarressed like this. But instead his face just grew red and hot and his ears burned. Kirishima walked beside him through the market on their patrol asking about how he knew Hebiko. After he quietly explained how they had just ate lunch together, the questions evolved.

"Ah, you like her don't you? Like, more than a friend kind of way, huh?"

Tamaki pulled his hood down over his pink face. This was a nightmare. Of all the people he had to be paired with, it had to have been an outspoken, friendly person like the redhead beside him. Even Fat had joined in with the joyous teasing. The large man had told them about his high school days between bites of food. His high school sweetheart was amazing, he'd said with a dumb grin. But her Quirk was creepy.

"Hebiko talks about you a lot." Kirishima chatted away, folding his arms behind his head. "I think you're the first real friend she ever had. She's so sheltered like that."

"Who is?"

Kirishima jumped five feet in the air. Tamaki turned to find the girl in question standing behind them, nibbling on a squid on a stick. She cocked her head as she waited for her answer while the two boys stared at her like they had seen a ghost. Fat politely introduced himself and shook her hand, grinning dumbly when he found out that this was the girl they had been talking about.

Tamaki had never seen her in anything other than her school uniforms so it was a pleasant shock to see her in a long sleeved dress. She had begun to even wear her school skirt after one of the perverted boys in her class asked her about her lower regions. It took everything in his being not to stalk over to their classroom and demand to speak with the freak that had embarressed her like that. But she assured him that the girls had handled it for her.

"H-h-h-hebiko what-"

Kirishima cut him off. "What are you doing here? Isn't curfew soon?"

The snake girl took another bite of her squid before answering. "I wanted to try the food they have here. I heard it was good. And what curfew?"

Before any of them could answer her, an alarm screamed into the night air. Armed robbers dashed into the street and right into Fat who had stood in their way. One managed to slip away, making himself into a thin man with his Quirk. Hebiko watched from the sidelines as Tamaki made his hands into tentacles and caught the man before knocking him out with a hand turned into a clam. His foot, now a chicken's claw pinned the criminal down.

She was surprised at his Quirk. It was never something they had ever talked about up on the roof. She had never asked what his Quirk was, but it was amazing! He was able to turn his body into different things then turn them back when he wanted. It was something she had wished she could do with her quirk.

Hebiko rushed to Tamaki and clapped her hands together. "You're so cool, Tamaki!"

The boy's face flushed bright pink at her words. The sight of her standing there before him with twinkling golden eyes, adoring him, made his heart do funny things in his chest. He opened his mouth to stutter something but the BMI hero knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Watch out!" Fat yelled out, turning back to the group of teenagers.

A criminal with a gun pointed at them and fired. Tamaki stepped in front of Hebiko, sheilding her and taking a builet in the chest. She screamed as the world seemed to run in slow motion. People scattered. Lights flashed. There was two more shots. One ricocheted off Kirishima and the other hit her shoulder. She spun to the side but remained on her feet, grasping her arm.

When she turned back to Tamaki she was releaved to see that he was fine. It mustn't have been a regular bullet, she concluded glancing down at her own shoulder. A small dart stuck out, glinting in the streetlights. When Tamaki tried to use his Quirk and it didn't work, she felt sick.

"Hebiko, are you..." Tamaki's voice stuck in his throat.

The girl beside him wasn't Hebiko but... it was. She was wearing the same dress, but thin legs and bare feet peeked out from under the hem. Dark green hair spilled over her shoulder as she bunched up the fabric in her fists so she could watch her own toes wiggle. When she finally looked up at his shocked expression, he knew it was still Hebiko.

"I'm normal." she breathed.

x

"These guys are smugglers of illegal drugs and blackmarket items..."

Hebiko had been standing next to Tamaki after they regrouped with the police. He had refused to let her out of his sight since her Quirk had vanished along with his own. So there she stood, her own nightmare begining to unravel. At the mention of illegal drugs, the most popular one being made with her venom, she blanched. They must have the same drugs Scientifica manufactured and if they did then Kirishima could be in danger.

When she tried to rush away to where she thought Kirishima to be, Tamaki grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he questioned with a soft expression.

"I have to help Kirishima! If they use that drug I'm the only one that can stop it!" tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at him.

"You can't! You don't have your Quirk or a license! You'll get hurt." he said the last part so softly her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

Ripping her hand from his grasp, she said, "I'm the only one who can stop it."

x

Hebiko had fallen asleep on Tamaki's back as they waited for Fat to finish checking in with the police. She snored softly in his ear, sending goosebumps up his spine. He tried not to think about the fact that she might not have been wearing panties, and tried to cover her bottom with his cape.

After their small fight, he had offered to carry her since she was clueless as to how legs worked. When she tried to walk on her new legs, she fell forward into his arms. Using two body parts simultanious was a mystery to her. Her words from before had swirled around his mind. How could she stop that drug? How did she know about a blackmarket drug like that? He had wanted to ask her but she had fallen asleep so fast he hadn't got the chance or the courage to bring it up.

When Fat explained it to him he brought it up again.

"Hebiko said she was the only one that could stop it." he began, chewing on his words that tasted sour in his mouth. "Do you know what she meant?"

While the question was directed at Kirishima, who was her classmate, Fat answered instead.

"I don't know." he rubbed his chin. "You all should go home for the day. Make sure she gets back okay."

The teenagers nodded and turned to leave. Fat watched them go with a frown. He was happy Tamaki had someone that praised him and seemed to generally care for him. But he watched how she had seemed so calm over the criminal ordeal. It was only when the mention of illegal drugs was brought up that she seemed to panic. Maybe she wasn't all that they thought she was.

"Oh! Is that you, Taishiro?" came a voice behind the large man.

He turned to find a small woman holding a bag of goods. She was dressed in a simple white dress with a grey sweater that seemed far to big for her almost childlike frame. Long black hair hung in her face and covered her right eye, an eye he knew was covered in an eyepatch to stop her Quirk from activating. Back in high school the girls used to call her 'Sadako' after the ghost girl in the _Ring_. But her real name was-

"Oshizu..." he felt himself deflate a little. "It's been a while."

She woman smiled kindly up at him, her green eye twinkling. "It has. Are you on hero duty?"

He swallowed thickly. "Y-yeah. Just caught a few criminals."

Oshizu glanced around and seemed to finally notice the police presence in the area. He always hated how much bigger than her he was when he was in his fat form. It always felt like could crush her, even though he couldn't. But the thought was there.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, blushing slightly when she blinked up at him.

"I work at a boutique making dresses." she held up her bag for emphasis. "I was out picking things up for a new order. Glad I missed all the action, though."

Her phone buzzed. "Oh! I have to go! I hope we bump into each other again soon!"

And with that his high school crush was off, bounding down the street. Seeing her after so long had opened old wounds and watching her leave so suddenly only rubbed salt in open wounds.

Once she was out of sight and earshot, Oshizu pressed her back against the cool brick of the hidden alley and pulled out her phone. Pressing dial, she waited quietly.

"We have a problem."

_"Oshizu Onryu 'Death Toll' Quirk: Death Sight"_


End file.
